The present invention relates to an informational outlet used for informational wiring indoors, in offices and residences.
Further, the present invention relates to a lines collection device which allows communication among a plurality of informational terminals.
In the prior art, in order to extract an informational wiring from a wall for transmitting character, audio, and video signals or similar into a plurality of terminal devices or similar for informational communication within offices and so on, a network lines collection device (lines collection device, below) provided with an informational outlet and having hub function or similar has been used.
With regard to such an informational outlet, one described in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. Hei 10-208827 is known, and with regard to the lines collection device, one described in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. Hei 10-41032 is known.
Prior art embodiment is shown in FIG. 16, and in FIG. 16, numeral 1055 is a lines collection device, 1056 is a connection cable D, 1057 is an informational outlet A, and 1058 is an informational outlet B.
In FIG. 16, the informational outlet A 1057 and the informational outlet B 1058 are prior art informational outlets such as one described in said Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. Hei 10-208827, and similarly, the lines collection device 56 [sic: 1055] is a prior art lines collection device such as one described in said Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. Hei 10-41032.
In such configuration, however, when communication is attempted between the informational terminal A 1045 in a room A 1101 partitioned by a wall 1103 and the informational terminal B 1050, informational terminal C 1051 both in a room B 1102, the lines collection device 1055 and the connection cable D 1056 become necessary in addition to the informational outlet B 1058, whereby the cables more than the number of informational terminals are required, thereby resulting more cost.
The increase in the number of cables, in particular, not only spoils the beauty and makes the wiring disordered or annoying, but also electrically causes an increase in noise generation sources or an increase in operational failure factors due to the noise of informational terminals.
An object of the first present invention is to provide an informational outlet that allows digital AV communication at a high speed of the order of Mbps, for example, on Ethernet or IEEE 1394-1995 by utilization of telephone wiring widely spread presently in Japanese homes or by utilization of the informational wiring in bus type topology used in ISDN wiring the most widely spread as a digital communication method.
An object of the first present invention is to provide
an informational outlet comprising:
an outlet frame body having a wiring holder for connecting the informational wiring installed in a wall face; and
an information exchange section having the first connector provided in the room side for connecting the informational wiring of an informational terminal, and for performing the transit, exchange, or processing of information between the informational wiring in the wall face and said informational wiring of said informational terminal.
An object of the second present invention is to provide an active informational outlet which permits a plurality of informational terminals to be connected in orderly wiring.
For this purpose, the second present invention provides an informational outlet consisting of: the first port connected to an informational terminal located in a room, for example, of an office or an residence; the second port connected to a transmission line within the wall; a control board for controlling the first port and the second port; and a power source board for obtaining the power source necessary for the control board from commercial-line AC power source; said control board having a control section, a clock section, a reset section, a power source supplied section, and a filter section; and said power source board having an AC supply section, a power source supply section, and an AC/DC conversion section.
An object of the third present invention is to provide a lines collection module and an informational outlet which realize the communication between informational terminals across the rooms using the wiring without large expense or spoiling the beauty.
For this purpose, the third present invention provides, in a lines collection device allowing the communication among a plurality of informational terminals,
a lines collection module comprising: the first port connecting to an informational terminal; the second port connecting to transition wiring or another informational terminal; and a power source supply terminal having the three terminals of a DC(+) supply terminal, a DC (xe2x88x92) supply terminal, and a frame ground terminal.